rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus battled Justin Bieber in EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 3. He also came in as a third party rapper against Ebeneezer Scrooge and The Grinch in Xtreme Rap Battles 9. He was played by Val Stevens. Information on the Rapper Santa Claus is the magical old jolly man that symbolizes most of what Christmas is about. His legend involves how, all thoughout the year, he watches little children to see who the nice and the naughty kids are. This leads to Christmas, on December 25th, where the nice children get presents. He has many small workers, the fictional creatures named Elves, to help him make the toys for the nice kids. As for the naughty kids, they are given coal instead of presents. On Christmas Eve night, he rounds up all the toys into his magic sleigh, pulled by 13 flying reindeer, most notable of them being Rudolph. He flys from the North Pole all around the world to drop off the presents, usually entering through the chimney. Lyrics Xtreme Rap Battles 9 (Introducing the battle) Ho Ho Ho! Hello boys and girls! I'm Santa Claus, and I'm here to tell you a story about 2 very naughty little boys, who hated Christmas so much, they decided to have a rap battle about it! (After Grinch's Third Verse) Wait, wait! That can't be the end of the rap battle! There has to be a HAPPY ending! I have to teach these two naughty little boys that Christmas is something to be loved! So they can have a Merry Christmas! There's only one thing to do about this.... Verse One: I'm Santa Claus now, but you can call me Kris Kringle! My rhymes are gonna stun you, you're whole bodies will tingle! I'll chop you down like a Christmas tree, and hang you like an ornament, And defeat the BOTH of you in this rap battle tournament! I have to talk some sense into you Ebeneezer! Stop acting like a crotchety, grumpy, stingy old geezer! Grinch, your heart, head, or shoes, or whatever the reason, Shouldn't prevent you from enjoying my holiday season! Getting you to stop complaining, that is my goal! So stop, or all you'll get is a lousy lump of coal! Get over the fact, that you're on the naughty list! Now imma go, have yourselves, a Merry little Christmas! EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 3 Verse One: Your time is up, I hope you had fun, How is your dick bigger when you don't even have one? I've heard many stories, but this one is new to me, For Christmas, you wished that you would finally hit puberty! Stupid little boy, no matter what you say, You will always be 100% gay! I have millions of boys and girls as friends, But i'm never going to deliver to your house again! Verse Two: Santa Claus is here to end this shit! When you have your period, you need a First Aid Kit! In school dodge ball, you probably get pegged! And I saw that video at your concert when you got egged! Nobody wants to hear your high pitched voice, They would rather die, if they had a choice! I'm saying this for a very good cause, Think twice before you fuck with Santa Claus! Verse Three: (Autotuned) That's right, Santa has Autotune too, I have a much bigger and badder crew, The ladies love me more than you, How many rappers have beat me? Very Few (4) EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 17 Ho Ho Ho! Looks like you all are pissed! Try and dis me, i'll put ALL your asses on the Naughty List! I'm on the beat, none of you can dis this, I'm delivering fresh rhymes, and it's not even Christmas! Trivia *This Historical Figure was used by Epic Rap Battles of History Category:EpicRapBattles10's Battles Category:Xtreme Rap Battles Category:Val Stevens Category:Santa Claus Category:Characters Category:Male